The present invention relates to rope tensioners and hitches of the type which can be used to tie down, support or haul loads.
There are many currently available rope tensioning devices and hitches for tensioning ropes, load support and for hauling a range from elaborate lever type devices to more simply constructed tensioners. Such devices are commonly used in the transportation and yachting fields and the cost of these products varies.
Whilst most trade and transport industry workers are able to competently secure loads using devices and secure knotting techniques the general public""s ability to tie an adequate knot for the purpose of securing and tensioning ropes and loads is often somewhat limited. This can lead to potentially dangerous on-road situations as in busy traffic if a load or part of a load is lost there is a high risk of an accident occurring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rope hitch which is simple to use, which can be used for tensioning a rope, supporting or hauling a load and which relieves the pressures on tie down points.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.
According to the present invention there is provided a rope hitch comprising a mounting plate, opposed cam plates mounted on a major surface of the mounting plate, a wedge fixed between the cam plates, and a rope block mounted on the major surface of the mounting plate in a position adjacent to the cam plates and the wedge, the arrangement being such that a rope can be secured in a passages created between adjacent edges of the wedge and the cam plates and passed over the block to tension and lock same with respect to remote tie-down or fixture points.
The cam plates and wedge can each have two principal edges meeting at an acute angle.
The wedge can be mounted and slidable on a mounting pin extending from the major surface of the mounting plate.
Corners of the cam plates wedge and rope block can be chamfered.
The wedge can be provided with a elongated pin slot which allows it to slide on the mounting pin to widen or narrow the passages between the cam plates and wedge to cater for different sizes of rope.
The block may be in form of a rope pulley.
The edges of the wedge, cam plates and the block can be fluted.